1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet conveying device used in an image recording apparatus such as a printer, an ink jet printer, an electronic typewriter, a facsimile apparatus or an electrophotographic copying apparatus to reliably convey, for example, a recording sheet or the like on which an image is recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sheet conveying device is known which conveys a recording sheet to a recording station in which a recording head or the like is provided by the cooperation between a rotational member rotatable in the direction of sheet conveyance and a keep plate urged against the rotational member in order to effect image recording on the recording sheet. However, in the above-described sheet conveying device of the known structure, if an attempt is made to convey, for example, a transparent plastic sheet for an overhead projector (hereinafter referred to as the OHP sheet) under high temperature and high humidity conditions, the OHP sheet comes into intimate contact with the keep plate due to the humidity, and this had led to an undesirable possibility that normal conveyance cannot be accomplished.